


A Closed Door, No Windows

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows Hibari too well to believe anything is ever going to change, yet he is stupid enough to wish for it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Closed Door, No Windows

Dino watches the tiny, pink-fresh scratches and little bruises beginning to rise along Hibari's wrists. He hides the handcuffs away once he's finished freeing Hibari, he tosses them away with a hint of shame flashing across his expression.

`You should have told me, if they were hurting you. I would have-´

`Shut up, I wasn't hurt,´ Hibari barks.

Sometimes even Dino has to admit it frustrates him, this way Hibari has of being always, always shut inside, this pride of his that never allows him to give one inch to Dino (never allows him to show any weakness, any possibility of tenderness, the slightest shred of affection). It's unfair to wish for things to be different, he _knows that_, because that stubbornness of Hibari that's like a locked door one cannot kick down and the key is gone, was never there in the first place, and you can't smoke him out of that room or tempt him with a tray of sweets outside it and if you grab the handle is scorching hot and there's no use in trying it, _it won't open_ anyway, you fuckwit, all that is what attracted him of Hibari in the first place.

Most of the time Dino enjoys the fight Hibari puts on, enjoys the little betrayals and cracks in the armor, the ones that give Dino stupid, probably _deathly_ hope in the first place. He enjoyed watching Hibari struggle with the cuffs – and no wonder the boy has bruises now, the way he wiggled and writhed, the way he bared his teeth at first when Dino approached after he was tied, looking threatening even when naked and aroused – and he enjoyed the struggle with his own desire, how he bit his own lip until blood came out because he'd rather bleed than let Dino see him moan. He'd rather bleed than let Dino be the cause of his moaning. And Dino has always loved this – has always considered this part of what made them _Dino and Hibari_, although he is sure if young Kyouya ever catches him thinking in those terms – completely _romanticized, misguided, wrong, I'm going to bite you to death now_ terms – his days on Earth would be numbered. He likes the familiarity of Hibari's restraint. Hibari pretending he didn't agree to this in the first place, pretending he wasn't hard as soon as Dino grabbed his wrist and pushed it against the headboard of the bed and Hibari let that grip be tighter than his kicking and grunting. Pretending _Yes_ wasn't part of his vocabulary when, in fact, Dino has heard him say it many times – breathed, broken, in an almost inaudible tone but the _yes_ was there, and the _yes_ was there in the way he came so easily when Dino was inside him and taking his face in his hand, thumb pushing his jaw until Hibari turned and let himself be kissed; it didn't matter much to Dino, that he came without a sound – there was a whimper but Hibari killed it in his throat, pride and whatever was wrong with the boy always getting the upper hand in the end – and with his face buried into his own shoulder, biting down so that his expression would be of pain and contempt (and not whatever it would be, if that wasn't the case, if Dino could see in clear light what it is that Hibari will not yield, and god, Dino wants that so much, he feels ridiculous, and it's probably going to cost him his life but he wants it so much his chest hurts).

But now, seeing Hibari kick away from him and crawl into one of the corner of the bed, as if Dino wasn't even there or if he was there it was just as an annoying and mildly embarrassing presence, Dino is not sure their deal is worth it. He knows Hibari too well to believe anything is ever going to change, yet he is stupid enough to wish for it anyway.

Hibari is studying his own wrist, his chin resting on his knee, half-sitting on the bed and half-crouched, and it reminds Dino of an animal about to start licking his own wounds.

Dino can't help it. He grabs Hibari's arm – and Hibari, of course, struggles, and it's an old song already – and makes him stretch it until his hand, twisted into a familiar and terrible fist, is under his gaze. Dino grabs his fingers and forces Hibari to open his hand; it doesn't take as much effort as Hibari's murderous glances might suggest and it's one of those little things – more than little microscopical, _hopeless man_ Dino sighs to himself – that make it hard not to hold on to this boy, to this pattern they've developed, this mockery of a relationship. He runs one tender finger across the palm and watches Hibari's toes curl into the sheets, even if the rest of his body betray no reaction.

He can't help it, this. He bends down and places one kiss on Hibari's wrist, across his veins. He leaves his lips there for a long time, almost tasting the drumming of blood.

For a moment Hibari doesn't move and Dino thinks he can feel a heartbeat quickening.

(_stupid, hopeless man_)

He lets go off the hand and, when the inevitable punch comes from Hibari, Dino wonders if these habits are all they really have.


End file.
